


Six Little Wingies (Chibi!Sides and Reader)

by Blue_Mistfall



Series: Six Little Chibis [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chibi!Janus, Chibi!Logan, Chibi!Patton, Chibi!Remus, Chibi!Roman, Chibi!Virgil, Impromptu Flying Machine, Making a mess, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Winged Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Winged Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Winged Deceit | Janus Sanders, Winged Logic | Logan Sanders, Winged Morality | Patton Sanders, chibi-sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Mistfall/pseuds/Blue_Mistfall
Summary: You are asked to babysit (chibi-sit?) six pint-sized Sides. It appears that they have managed to grow new limbs, and you decide that they gotta learn how to use them.
Series: Six Little Chibis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177103
Kudos: 4





	Six Little Wingies (Chibi!Sides and Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Winged Chibi Sides pictures by @chibisidesm8 (see on Tumblr).

Getting to know the six tiny copies of Thomas running around the house did not take long, for their nature was showing itself from all holes. If Logan was gone for a long time, in most cases it meant that he was sitting over another encyclopedia or scrolling through another scientific article (even though it was hard for him because of his size). Thomas even mentioned that ‘only Logan knew how to behave properly’ once. Patton had the outstanding ability to enjoy every meeting and always threw himself onto you upon spotting you – if it was possible, of course, for one day you met Thomas while shopping and Patton appeared to be sitting in his bag (even though this option was risky: chibis couldn’t stand tight spaces and became emotionally unstable… thank goodness it was not a belt bag). The situation ended up fine, thank goodness, for Patton got the chance to hug the life out of you when you left the mall. Virgil was wary with you at first, grabbing his self-made scythe upon any noise, but he slowly lowered his protection upon becoming convinced that you would not hurt anyone on purpose. He even stopped carrying the scythe around sometimes. Janus was far not as wary. He was more… curious? And certainly more chill, for he could be found dozing on something soft – from clothes piles to couch cushions – pretty often. And as about the twins… well, it was the most unpredictable scenario. Sometimes they were deep into drawing or painting. Roman’s favourite things to depict were castles, fantasy landscapes and dragons, while Remus preferred explosions, creepy creatures and surrealistic scenes. But most of the time they would hang around someone else of their mates, helping them or wreaking havoc (or both at the same time). Besides, they were the ones who would sneak out of the house more often than anyone else, but somehow they still weren’t caught by anyone. A miracle, considering the number of smartphone carriers per square meter in the neighborhood.  
You were prepared to babysit (or rather chibi-sit) six Thomas’s pint-sized pals, but not to what followed. The door was opened… not by Thomas, for he was standing in the farther end of the room, but by Remus, who was hanging on the door handle and helplessly moving his legs in the air.  
“Now how did you get here?” you asked, carefully circling his middle with your fingers. The next second the answer became clear as day, for Remus was sporting a pair of small feathered wings of green and grey shades, the tips of which were decorated with – crystals? They were diamond-shaped and resembled icicles, but of grayish color.  
“Mee-eep,” Remus replied, clutching your thumb.  
“Don’t ask me, I don’t know how this happened,” Thomas called out. Not only Remus appeared to have gained new limbs – Virgil and Patton sported them as well. Virgil was sitting on the table, arms crossed and looking sad and angry at the same time, while Patton was softly meeping something to him. Perhaps the little emo nightmare had been trying to make use of his wings (purple, white and black feathers in a total mess), but it had ended up in a bump. As about Patton, his new limbs were as fluffy as they could be (and must’ve made amazing warmers). “Just like the previous time when they… em… appeared.”  
Logan, with a new pair of neatly tucked indigo wings, appeared to be sitting on the back of the couch and studying some kind of a scientific article on Thomas’s phone, while Roman was having a blast, bouncing on one of the cushions underneath, his red-and-orange wings with prominent claws on their tops spread to the sides (and probably slowing his landing down). And Janus… well, Janus deserved separate attention, for when you found him (watching the room from the high shelf, lying on his tummy and swinging his legs), it appeared that his new limbs were as doubled as all of him. The right wing was as feathery and fluffy as those of his mates, while the left one was dragon-like – webbed and with a curved claw on the top, just like Roman’s; their only similar trait was their color (yellow, of course).  
After you were warned about the usual chibi-related stuff (the main of which was ‘not too much sugar’, for it could’ve transformed the little ones into bouncy balls of energy – not the best thing to cope with), Thomas left, and you found yourself alone with six tiny human beings who were expectantly watching you with their button eyes.  
No. This was not a good idea. Or maybe it was? Maybe it would… after all, they are running around in two dimensions (two and a half, considering that they could climb on furniture), so one more would not make them too destructive… Considering that Remus was the only one who tended to be destructive on purpose (and in all his destruction was limited with throwing things), it seemed to be not the best, but not the worst idea.  
“E-em… kiddos…” you mumbled, not too sure how to address them (for some reasons this word was the first one you could think of). The chibis, except for Virgil, who was still curled up in a ball on the table, showed that they were listening. “If you’re not telling me how you managed to sprout wings, then don’t. Most importantly, have you tried flying with them?”  
Virgil put his hands behind his back and began nervously digging the table surface with his foot (must’ve tried and fallen onto his bottom, you realized). Remus and Roman, joyfully meeping, bounced up and down, having eventually turned it into a competition, as they always did. Logan and Patton shook their heads (the first one did not express any emotions at this, while the second one blushed a bit), and Janus just yawned.  
“Jumping off the wardrobe is totally not the best idea,” you mused: preventing them from turning into chibi-shaped pancakes was not the best prospective. “So, it should be like in circus. Safety net, maybe? That too, but perhaps something holding you in the air and without dropping would do…”  
“Mee-eep?” Logan stared at you and made the ‘gimme’ motion with his hands.  
“I’m sorry, but I still can’t understand your speech,” you confessed. Logan imitated writing. “Okay, wait.”  
After receiving a pencil and a sheet of paper Logan started drawing, tip of his tongue stuck out with effort. You suggested that you could help, but Logan angrily meeped at you and did not stop until completing a clumsy, but understandable scheme. What he drew most resembled a web with a ring in the middle, opposite to which sort of tower was drawn.  
“Are you sure this is reliable enough? I don’t want anything or anybody to get broken in the process,” you stated.  
Roman and Patton showed thumbs-up as a reply. Definitely. That’s Logan. He would never plan anything without thinking three times over it.  
In an hour the impromptu flying machine was completed. It consisted of four long rubber bands fixed on the walls and tied to a belt in the middle. You even managed to find a fitting net to set underneath (though Remus was the only one who objected against it). However, when the ‘machine’ was complete, none of the chibis dared to try it out at first, so Logan checked all the joints once again. To your surprise, the first one to do a leap of faith off the chair was Virgil.  
Despite all the precautions, you prepared to catch the little one when he put the belt on and jumped. All the joints appeared to work perfectly fine: Virgil dropped down at first, but then was thrown upwards, the belt still around him, and rocked between the floor and ceiling, desperately flapping his wings – more like a dragonfly than a bird.  
The rest of the chibis cheered and clapped, and the hesitation flew out of the window. After a few more tries one of them – namely Roman – did manage to hold himself in the air for a few moments without being thrown upwards and downwards, so Remus went almost green with envy and lost no time in dashing after him, having jumped off the chair before Roman could’ve taken the belt off.  
Luckily you caught the chibi in a green tee before he could hit the floor.  
“What were you thinking?” you asked him seriously. Remus seemed not to be glad about his action anymore: he was sitting on your hands, eyes as big as saucers and filled with complete, utter fear. “I guess you weren’t thinking at all.”  
Janus meeped and nodded with a wide sarcastic grin.  
“This machine is for one person only, so only one can be the first, then,” you resumed. “One more such jump, and I’m not going to catch you on purpose, I swear. And would you mind telling me what those crystal things are?”  
Remus made two swift movements with his wings, and the ‘crystals’ on them dashed off like darts, having stuck in the wall.  
“Eesh,” you cringed, having imagined how sharp they must’ve been if so. Remus crossed his arms and stuck his nose up, while Roman got out of the belt and raised his wings so that the claws on them were seen more than clearly. “Let me guess: sibling rivalry again?”  
Patton rolled his eyes, with which you completely agreed, and was the next to climb onto the chair. He was having more fun than anybody else when the rubber bands were rocking him in the air, squealing in pure joy. In addition, feathers flew to all sides when Patton made an attempt to hold himself in the air.   
Eventually, when the chibis were huffing and puffing (even their energy was coming to the end), you counted the successful attempts of them all which you were making all this time. Remus and Roman led the list with 10 ones each, while the least lucky one was Logan: he only managed to do it 3 times. Janus, despite his tendency to ‘limp’ (the webbed wing seemed to obey him worse than the feathered one), managed to almost fly 5 times, while Patton and Virgil had 7 and 6 successful attempts correspondingly.  
“Enough for today,” you stated, disassembling the ‘machine’ (the twins practically howled, begging you not to). “Maybe we’ll try again next time, okay? But you need to train if you want to fly. After all, babies crawl before walking.”  
“Eep?” Logan asked, blinking at you.   
“Didn’t you know?”  
Logan shook his head.  
“I guess you’ve never met babies before, eh?”  
Logan shook his head again.  
“I suppose it’s for the best, because babies have no idea how to treat little people correctly.” You put the details of the ‘flying machine’ to their proper places and proceeded to the kitchen. “Bet someone’s got peckish, right?”  
The sight of six chibis attacking the cheese and sausage sandwiches while almost crawling onto the plate said everything for itself. Even Patton and Logan, who appeared to have the best manners among all six, were stuffing their mouths as if there was no tomorrow. Janus was swallowing his portions almost without chewing, like a snake would, and Remus was making a legit mess (he was the one able to create a mess even when given something as innocent as a glass of water). At first you attempted to call them for order, but to no avail. No matter, they will learn their lesson… if they will at all, you thought.   
After the plate was empty, the chibis fell on their backs, rubbing their full bellies. They could’ve made it even worse if it was about jam, you recalled, but this was not going to happen, for when you turned around after putting the washed plate into place, six types of high-pitched snoring filled the kitchen. The little ones were out like lights, all six in starfish-like poses.  
You gave out a lop-sided smile. Although most of the time the chibis behaved as if they were grown-up and able to do everything, they were just like kids. Little fussy beings. Savage but cute.


End file.
